dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Kyu Jong
thumb|326px Perfil Nombre: '김규종 / Kim Kyu Jongthumb|340px '''Nombre Japones: 'キム･ギュジョン '''Apodo: '''Centro, Gorila, Mantis Religiosa '''Profesión: '''Cantante / Compositor / Actor / Anfitrion / Locutor '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 24 de febrero de 1987 Lugar de Nacimiento: Jeonju, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur Estatura: '''183 cm '''Peso: '''65 kg '''Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis '''Grupo sanguíneo: '''A '''Agencia: B2M Entertainment Biografía Kim Kyu Jong debutó como miembro de SS501 el día 08 de junio de 2005. Él es el único miembro que fue de una audición y fue seleccionado como miembro de SS501 . Kim Kyu Jong asumió el papel de DJ de Heo Young Saeng para programa de radio de SBS "SS501 del Youngstreet 'el 21 de agosto de 2006, como Heo Young Saeng tuvo que someterse a una cirugía de garganta y requieren tiempo para recuperarse. Se organizó este programa con su colega de Park Jung Min. Kim Kyu Jong comenzó su carrera con un papel en Mnet hip-hop drama "Break" (11 de mayo de 06) mostrando sus habilidades y actuando habilidades de baile, al mismo tiempo, mientras que juega el papel de un B-Boy. En 2008, debido a 2 miembros de horarios ocupados,' 'Park Jung Min realizó en coreano la producción del musical "Grease" y Kim Hyun Joong filmó el drama "Boys Before Flowers", el álbum de SS501, que fue originalmente prevista para la liberación a finales de 2008, se ampliado hasta julio de 2009. Por el contrario, una sub unidad de SS501 se formó con: Heo Young Saeng,' 'Kim Hyung Joon y Kim Kyu Jong. Este grupo fue inicialmente llamada "Triple S", pero lo cambiaron de nuevo a "SS501", debido a que, dijeron, ellos "serían 5 miembros como 1, por siempre". El grupo dio a conocer un proyecto especial del álbum "U R MAN" (revelado el 25 de noviembre de 2008). Luego de finalizado su contrato con Daesung Entertainment, Kyu Jong se unió a la empresa B2MEntertainment (a la que posteriormente se uniria Youngsaeng, con el que realizaría distintas actividades conjuntas), hasta el lanzamiento de su esperado primer trabajo, "Turn Me On", el 27 de Septiembre del 2011, siendo su primer corte y el primer MV, la canción debut "Yesterday", publicada el día 26 de Septiembre de ese año. Se planeo el lanzamiento de un mini-album despedida para el 18 de Julio (2012) llamado "Meet Me Again", que constó de una primera publicación de 3000 copias nueradas y limitadas, y una vez estas se agotaron, el lazamiento de una edición standard, con el mismo contenido. El mini-album incluye canciones escritas por el y basicamente todas las pistas son dedicadas para sus fans. A pesar de que lanzará el mini-album, no hubo promocion de ningún tipo; el primer y único corte fue "My Precious One", cuyo MV fue lanzado el 17/07/2012. Se enlisto al servicio militar obligatorio el 23 de julio a las 12:30 pm de Corea. Dramas * Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (CSTV, 2011 - 2012) * Anycall Haptic Mission (2009, cameo ep. 1) * Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009, cameo cap.4) * SETI (Especial para Internet, 2009) * Nonstop 5, MBC (episodio 2007) * M.Net's Break Mini Dramas * Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Heo Young Saeng * Never Ending Love (Pianissimo) (2011) Musicales * Goong (2011)http://www.youtube.com/user/musicalgoong Programas de TV * God of Cookery Road (Dios de la Ruta Culinaria) Y-STAR (A partir del 26 de Mayo de 2012 en adelante) * God of Cookery Expedition (MBC Every1, 21 Noviembre 2008 al 01 Mayo 2009) * MC Mnet Countdown. Programas de Radio * SBS SS501 Youngstreet (21 Agosto 2006) Películas * Pie Story (2006) Videos Musicales * 2Shai - She Laughed (MV) * Woman Is Just Like That Discografía Mini Album Singles Colaboraciones * "Rainy Heart" - Heo Young Saeng, 2011. Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: SS501. * Familia: '''Padre, Madre y una hermana menor. * '''Educacion: '''Department of Popular Music, Baekje Arts College. * '''Religión: Cristiano. * Aficiones: '''Escuchar y escribir música, baloncesto, leer. * '''Talentos: '''Hacer magia. * '''Posición: '''Sub-vocalista. * '''Nombre de club de Fans: "ThanKyu". * ¿Por que ThanKyu? Todo el tiempo agradeciendo por la existencia de cada uno. Para convertirse en el siempre agradeciendo "ThanKyu" * Lema: "Desafio y sin lamentarse" (Challenge and don't have regrets). * Idiomas: Coreano, Japonés (fluido), español (básico), chino e ingles (fluido). * Se traslado junto con su padre desde el campo a Seul para hacer realidad su sueño de ser cantante. * El estaba programado para debutar en otro grupo pero por el gran apoyo que recibio de los demas integrantes termino debutando en SS501. * Antes de trasladarse, su madre le compro ropas y articulos de marca porque no queria que el fuera a la capital como chico de campo, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que los demas integrantes lucian ropa sencilla, lo que lo llevo a sentirse mal y penso en renunciar. * Era el vice-presidente de su curso. * Segun contó en un programa de variedades Heart", durante esa etapa tuve algunos problemas de dinero. Un día, fue al trabajo del padre, un ex campeón de arquería tradicional, a pedirle un pestamo o dinero extra para salir con sus amigos y lo vio descargando grandes cajones de verdura. Dijo que verlo esforzandose tanto hizo que se sintiera mal por ir de forma prepotente a pedirle dinero, aunque nunca llegó a hacerlo. Incluso intentó irse antes de ser visto, pero su padre lo detuvo y le preguntó que necesitaba, adivinando que era dinero. Entonces el sacó su dinero e se lo dió a Kyu, a lo que Kyu solo pudo responder saliendo rápidamente de allí llorando. Más tarde el padre de Key le cuestionó el porque de esa salida brusca y con una sonrisa le preguntó si fue por haber tenio un dinero extra. Kyu terminó contando al aire, que su padre nunca supo la verdad de porque había huido de esa forma (y que seguramente se estaba enterando en ese momento), y que desde ese momento se propuso esforzarse mucho más y, siguiendo su ejemplo, no desaprovechar el esfuerzo de su padre. * Kim Kyu Jong debuto como miembro de SS501 el dia 08 de junio de 2005. * Antes de debutar le gustaba mucho divertirse con los otros miembros en el karaoke, juegos de computadora o demas. * En una ocacion se le olvido comprar los regalos del dia blanco para sus noonas y junto con Kim Hyung Jun se escaparon a un centro comercial y al final tuvieron que pedir dinero a un camarografo. * Tiene el sueño ligero (se despierta rapido). * Uno de sus apodos es "Gorila". También le dicen "Mantis". * Tuvo un pez dorado llamado "Young Saeng" y una tortuga con el mismo nombre. * Le temia a a los perros, pero lo supero a través de un programa de televisión en el que tuvo que cuidar de un perro abandonado. * Canto la canción "I do" de Bi Rain en el primer evento que tuvieron como grupo "La primera historia de SS501" * Cuando era mas joven recibio muchas criticas que lo lastimaron unas diciendo que sin el y Heo Young Saeng el grupo tendria mas exito. * Despues de un concierto en Japon rompio a llorar junto a su compañero de tragos, Young Saeng, al cantar la cancion "Wings of the World ” despues de recordar su triunfo sobre las criticas. * Cuando todos los miembros de SS501 decidieron seguir sus carreras en solitario penso en abandonar todo y regresar a su lugar de nacimiento y retomar sus estudios. * Él es el único miembro que fue seleccionado como miembro de SS501 a través de una audición. * Kim Kyu Jong asumió el papel de DJ que ocupaba Heo Young Saeng para programa de radio de SBS "SS501 Youngstreet" el 21 de agosto de 2006 junto Park Jung Min, dado que YoungSaeng tuvo que someterse a una cirugía de garganta y requeria de cierto tiempo para recuperarse. * Junto con Jung Min pagó la carrera universitaria de una fan. * Ama y usa las cosas que le regalan las fans. * Kyu canto el cover de "It´s raining" de Bi Rain el 4 de abril del 2008 en el Mnet Coutdown, mostrando sus grandes habilidades tanto de baile como interpretación'.' * Kim Kyu Jong comenzó su carrera de actor con un papel en Mnet hip-hop drama "Break" el 11 de mayo de 06, mostrando sus habilidades y actuando habilidades de baile, al mismo tiempo, mientras que juega el papel de un B-Boy * Le ofrecieron el papel protagonico en Secret Garden pero el no aceptó porque todavia no sentía preparado para actuar en un dorama tan grande. * Recibio un premio al mejor bailarin en el Mega Show 2010. * Fue elegido para ser Shin Lee en el musical de Goong, iniciando 8 de Junio del 2011 una exitosa gira en Japon. * Un día antes de viajar a Japon por el musical, se presentó junyo con Young Saeng en el concierto de Kim Hyun Joong, apareciendo en el escenario con un pastel y cantando junto con el público presente el 'Feliz Cumpleaños' y quedandose para una pequeña entrevista y juegos. * Junto con Young Saeng, fue el último en firmar contrato con una nueva empresa. * Sufrio una depresion al pensar que nadie lo queria o que desencajaba en la sociedad. * Le preocupaban mucho sus fotos donde se ponia maquillaje y ropa pareciendo mujer por las criticas antes de su debut. * El papel protagónico del dorama Secret Garden fue ofrecido a Kim Kyu Jong del grupo SS501 pero lo rechazó por no estar preparado para actuar, después a Park Jae Bum ex líder del grupo 2PM que tambien lo rechazo y finalmente a Hyun Bin . * Mando una corona de flores al maknae de Hyung Jun en su cumpleaños 25, con el mensaje: "¡Oh ~ Ah ~ eres el hombre del momento, estoy en medio de la grabación" * Kim Kyu Jong fue el ultimo en debutar como solista. * La cancion "Yesterday" con la que debuto originalmente la empresa se la habia dado a Heo Young Saeng que hasta la grabo pero despues de votar se la dieron a Kyu Jong. * El dia de su debut los miembros Kim Hyung Jun y Heo Young Saeng lo acompañaron para apoyarlo. Le escribio una carta a mano a su noona Se Jung, a la que quiere mucho y de la cual admira desde nivel secundaria y lo apoya cuando mas deprimido está, la cual decia: “Al intercambiar correos electrónicos con Oh Se Jung noona, intento leer más libros y saber más. Espero que encuentres un chico lindo, si te casas, por favor invítame a tu boda”. * La actriz Se Jung dijo que Kyu Jong suele escribir sus correos como si fuera su diario personal. * Desde el primer momento Kyu Jong dijo que quedo impactado de la belleza de Se Jung. * Confeso que se reune con Young Saeng y entre los dos rapean al ser una de sus actividades favoritas. * Fue invitado a la boda del CEO de B2M, Kil Jong Hwa, donde asistieron muchos famosos e incluso el lider Kim Hyun Joong, Heo Young Saeng y el maknae Kim Hyung Jun. * En la misma boda canto una cancion con dos de los otros tres miembros reunidos ahi (Kim Hyun Joon ya se habia ido) y se presentaron como SS501. * Asegura que él, junto con los otros chicos, siguen apoyandose y queriendo como cuando estaban juntos. * Como uno de los miembros de acogida para CBM Every1 "God of Cookery Expedition", recibió el apodo de 'Dios de comer Junior' [ShikShin] debido a su capacidad de comer. * En la carta subida a su página oficial, agradece a tods ls TripleS y ThanKYU por su apoyo y espera crear hermosos recuerdos con ellos en ese último encuentro. * En el Fanmeeting de Kyu Jong asistieron los miembros de SS501, Hyun Joong , Young Saeng , Jung Min , Hyung Jun, sin embargo, en el escenario faltaba Jung Min, quien no subio debido a los problemas legales con CNR. Todos juntos se presentaron como SS501 y luego Kyu Jong y Park Jung Min hicieron la promesa del meñique, prometiendo regresar. Otra explicacion de el porque Jung Min no subio al escenario fue que estaba lastimado (Kyu Jong & Hyun Jun eso dijeron) y al parecer tenia un vendaje en el cuello. * Es el miembro del grupo quien tiene las piernas mas largas. * El tiene la personalidad docil e inocente. * Era tanto el entusiasmo de el lider por estar con Kyu Jong y los demas que desde el aeropuerto (estaba en China) se fue al fanmeeting. * Un acto igual realizo Young Saeng, el cual, terminando una presentacion en vivo, se fue directamente para el lugar sin darle tiempo de cambiar su ropa. * Hyung Jun, el maknae se moria de verguenza ya que asistio al fanmeeting sin una gota de maquillaje, por lo cual uso una gorra. * En el mismo, el lider dijo que en broma que a Kyu Jong le daba miedo dormir por los fantasmas. * Al evento el primero en llegar fue Jung Min, despues Hyung Jun, le siguieron Hyun Joong y por ultimo Young Saeng. * Tambien en dicho fanmeeting presento en primicia una cancion compuesta por el mismo dedicada a sus fans 'Thank you. I Love You. Be Happy' . * En un principio estaba exento de su servicio militar porque fue un portador de Hepatitis B pero con las nuevas leyes y al aprobar los examenes medicos fue elegible. * Los integrantes Heo Young Saeng, y Kim Hyung Jun de SS501 fueron a despedirlo a la base junto con las fans. El lider Kim Hyun Joong no puso asistir por la grabacion de su drama y Park Jung Min tampoco se presente por estar muy ocupado con su album mas le llamo en la noche para despedirse. * Actualmente se encuentra cumpliendo con su servicio militar obligatorio. * El 18/08/2012 se publicará la versión taiwanesa de su mini-album "Meet Me Again", en dos versiones: una simple y otra que incluirá un DVD. El teaser de la versión taiwanesa fue publicado por Warner Music Taiwan en su cuenta oficial de Youtube, así también como un video saludo especial de KyuJong para los fans del país. * Confesó en un programa de T.V {Star Golden Bell} que le teme a los perros. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial Kim kyu Jong * Página Oficial﻿ * Youtube Canal Oficial Galería Kim-kyu-jong-yesterday-1.jpg Kim+kyu+jong 1.jpg Kyute-X-kim-kyu-jong-19040687-471-640.jpg 253-kimkyujong-e7x6.jpg|link=http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Kyu_Jong 324px-O76ole.jpg|link=http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Kyu_Jong Kim_kyu_jong (1).jpg|link=http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Kyu_Jong Kim_Kyu_Jong.jpg|link=http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Kyu_Jong kim_kyu_jong-.jpg profile_471542_user_471697_131457256213f41238af40c15e59b5f54.jpg kpoplindoss501.jpg 223899725.jpg 4656228878_460c5fee47.jpg kim-kyu-jong-images_16968.jpg Kim-Kyu-Jong-ss501-8842655-691-384.jpg SS501_KokoroC.jpg 1298582054352_f.jpg KJ-Calen12-magickyu-04.jpg ssholic9.jpg 55703308201009220722332027697791211_018.jpg 8kyu.jpg 553424_349805138426060_1690523335_n.jpg quien-es-el-mas-guapo-de-ss501-68772.jpg 2012726203940.JPG 2012726203444.JPG 2012726203427.JPG 201272621263.JPG 201272621250.JPG 2012726212654.JPG 2012726212631.JPG 2012726212618.JPG 2012726212550.JPG 2012726212535.JPG 2012726212437.JPG 2012726212420.JPG 2012726212355.JPG 2012726212324.JPG 2012726212258.JPG 2012726212236.JPG 2012726204016.JPG 2012726203958.JPG 312151_205737662830408_1380464802_n_phixr.jpg 320737_210429515694556_1877032175_n.jpg 297992_204445969626244_1000826295_n.jpg thumb|right|300px|Performance "We are Heroes" Videografia thumb|300px|left|Wuss Up thumb|right|300px|Yesterdaythumb|left|300px|My Precious One Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo